deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaede (OC)
"There's no way I could be as strong as you, Mr Destina" Kaede is an oc made by Iceaura39 Background Kaede was an angel, who was separated from his parents at the end of the Herald wars. Before this, he had a normal life. One day, he met an Archangel named Flaronis Destina, and his life changed to that of a warrior. Later, however, he found the Treasure Of The Tanuki, which gave him powers Personality Kaede is a very kind boy. He likes being in the company of his friends, and is generally a laid-back and fun-loving kid. However, he suffers from a minor inferiority complex, which may sometimes cause him to lose hope and just give up. He especially looks up to Flaronis Destina and sometimes travels with him, despite believing himself to be a waste of the Archangel's time. Battle Royals *The Herald Saga Protagonist Battle Royale Possible opponents Jin Kisaragi Ky Kiske Sora Pit Kenshin Himura Akihiro Dragoscale Link Sephiroth Weapons and armour Sword of the Holy Oath- A holy sword that increases his light manipulation powers and strength by 50 percent Boots of the Waking Wind- A pair of shoes that increase air and water manipulation powers and speed by 200 percent Runes of the chosen- Magic artifacts inside his body that help him use magic Personal Info Name: Kaede Okiyama Age: 12 Height: 4'10 Weight: 45kg Race: Angel Skills Was taught by Flaronis Destina, and shares some techniques with him Master Swordsman- Despite his young age, Kaede can swing a sword like the best of them Superhuman Strength- He can lift 50 tons bespite being 12 Superhuman Speed- Lets just say this: he can run 320 miles an hour for an hour Adequate Martial Artist- Knows bare-fisted combat to accompany his swordplay Water Magic- He can use various forms of water magic, from giant geysers to shaping his water into many forms Air Magic- He knows various forms of air magic. This ranges from hurricanes to razor winds to shaping his air into white energy Light Magic- He can use very powerful light magic. This can range from explosive light beams, homing orbs that can blind enemies or chains of light that can weaken an enemy's strength by a small amount for a period of time. He can also form ethereal weapons that disappear after strikes, and can be thrown telepathically "Judgement's fury strikes": A rapid set of light-enhanced sword strikes that is faster that the eye can track, then finishing with a geyser eruption Drain Cutter- Slashes with the sword, and heals by half the damage his opponent took Rune moves Sign of the first rune: Tanuki Barrage- Dashes at a speed so fast, he cannot be seen, then strikes 10 times Sign of the second rune: Buster- Creates a black hole, then once the enemy is close, replaces the black hole with 6 spinning light blades Sign of the third rune: Draco Explosion- Similar to Draco Meteor from Pokemon Sign of all runes: Flying Dragon Tornado- His finisher. Shoots a small beam that freezes the enemy in place, then creates a blue tornado which will near guaranteed drain all their HP Blade Works These are his personal set of skills, which he read from the scroll that came with the Holy Oath Sword. They are: Waking Wind: Creates a tornado that stuns the opponent Blade Unknown: Creates a flash of light that will blind the opponent temporarily. Energy still in his blade, he slashes the opponent Zero: His blade turns all demonic, then slashes the opponent really fast 10 times. Blue Flash: His strongest Blade Work, he fills with blue energy and performs a piercing stab. Tanuki Reborn Armour This is a transformation of his that boosts all his stats except durability, and gives him a new special move: Fallen Star. Stats *Physical Attack 7/10 *Physical Defense 4/10 *Magic Attack 7/10 *Magic Defense 4/10 *Speed 9/10 Feats Defeated Ninetails and Zinax Comes dangerously close to the sound barrier Defeated his sister, Kaori, when she was under Ninetails' control Weaknesses Inferiority complex Almost entirely self-taught Naive Not very durable Trivia Comes from the same universe as Flaronis Destina and Ninetails (OC) He can be seen as Ninetails' good counterpart, and they even have the Tanuki/Fox rivalry. * They both found treasures, which motivated them to do good and evil, respectively * They are both naive people * They wish for the protection and destruction of the world respectively. * Their stat distributions sacrifice defenses for speed He often refrains from killing his opponent, as seeing someone die traumatises him. Ironically, his 'Blade Works' are more to do with magic than his blade Mary Sue Test Score 35 Category:Light Users Category:Water Manipulator Category:Air Manipulator Category:Original Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Iceaura39 Category:The Herald Saga Combatants Category:Angels